sapphic
by seraffs
Summary: everyone's a girl and super fucking pretty and tsuna's gay as fuck. fem!27. fem!all [also on tumblr under seraffs]
1. kiwi

listen,,,, khr is so good tho…,,,,,,,, but u know whats better,,,, sapphic women.,,,,,,, (god damn this was supposed to be up like a while ago or like yesterday but vaporwave. VAPORWAVE)

have fun reading this gay ass au where EVERY MAIN CHARACTER are FEMALE and like for the sake of it, reborn aint like…,,, wasn't turned into a babe (i mean yeah reborns a babe here but not like an actual babe)..

HEY im a shitty writer not a titty writer.

* * *

"Wow, you're really pretty." Tsuna couldn't help but stare at the _really_ attractive lady in front of her. She then realized what she said and promptly turned red and stepped back, causing her to fall since she _completely_ forgot that there was a step behind her. (Well, she just _had_ to embarrass herself in front of the really _pretty_ lady—wow Tsuna, _way_ to go, you've already fallen within five seconds of meeting this girl. Both literally and romantically.)

"Oh?" The female in question merely raised an eyebrow while she looked at Tsuna's fallen form. She adjusted her fedora ( _is that a chameleon? where would anyone even get a chameleon? who would even get a chameleon as a pet?!_ ), her other hand was on her hips and Tsuna could only just merely stare at the (perhaps) goddess in front of her. "I could say the same to you."

Tsuna turned red as she heard the compliment ( _was the compliment platonic or perhaps even more? don't think too hard on it Tsuna! Oh my god, you useless lesbian!_ ). Was this _honest to god,_ goddess complimenting her? It was _too_ much? She was _far_ from pretty with her long brown hair that couldn't stay straight no matter _how_ much you brush it (if you can describe her hair in one word, perhaps it would be floofy), just like her, she suppose. She wasn't fit nor lean, though she was a bit chubby on the sides due to her being lazy and not giving it her all during P.E. (often skipping it). Sure, her eyes were perhaps the prettiest feature ( _expressive, and somewhat light. plain brown with hints of orange.)_ she has since she _did_ inherit them from her mother, but that was only one pretty thing out of a sea of bad things.

Yeah, Tsuna didn't really think she was as pretty as the woman (with a bouncy black bob that made her look like Kaguyahime, but _no_ she looked foreign with slightly tan skin and her black eyes that made Tsuna be reminded of onyx and of black holes, pretty but _dangerous_ , and oh my god, her body was muscular and fit, Tsuna could see her muscles being outlined by her suit jacket and the woman knew it as she was _radiating_ with confidence as she wore a suit with a miniskirt. Was she half? Half-Japanese and half—something? Was she her mother's friend?)

Tsuna spent a good minute staring at the woman in front of her, before remembering that it's really weird to stare at someone for a good minute without saying anything.

"Oh!" Tsuna quickly tries to compose and regain herself (and her dignity), "Um, who might you be?" She tries to smile brightly at her, never mind that she might be late and _you know_ , be like—beat up again by Hibari Kyoya. (Tsuna thinks that Hibari is _really_ cute, and looks like your typical Yamato nadeshiko, she has the long black hair with the bangs and porcelain-like skin, except for the fact that she's _violent_ as fuck and she seems to have this like for Tsuna's hamburger steak, but she fears there's no time for her to cook one. Perhaps, she'll promise to give her one tomorrow.)

The woman Tsuna was speaking too merely smirked at him and flicked her fedora upwards with a green gun ( _what the fuck where did she get the gun_ _ **holy shit mom**_ ), giving Tsuna a full view of her face. "Me?" Her eyes glinted dangerously and Tsuna could but shiver, she doesn't know how but the lady in front of her seemed both attractive _and_ dangerous. "I'm your tutor."

Tsuna could only stare at her unbelievingly as her mother popped over.

"Oh! You must be Reborn," She grinned brightly at her, "How nice of you to come!"

(Of course it was her mom. Her mom was someone who was pushing her to be _more_ lively and _more_ happy at her life. Well, jokes on you mom, Tsuna is a useless lesbian who can't help but fall in love with the _greatest_ girl ever who was dating this mediocre boy. Also, she _was_ lively; not in real life though, but she was active with Japanese Sapphic forums, and she _is_ going to meet up with another wlw this month that apparently lives nearby her! Hooray for Haru! They've already planned out what they're doing for their date—they're going to talk about their shitty straight girl crushes, and the shitty lesbophobe culture around their school while eating cakes!)

Tsuna could only glance between her mom and her tutor ( _Reborn_ , is that her real name? Either way, it sounds nice-), and for some reason, she feels that this school year be will _one_ hell of school year. She doesn't know if that's bad or good though.

Hopefully good. Hopefully, that bad nickname that pokes on her inability to do anything right would go away. It's not her fault she can't understand Math well, and it's _definitely_ not her fault that she doesn't _like_ boys. Boys are icky and gross and most of them doesn't have manners so—If only she was good at sports, then she'll never be bothered by this ever again, like how Yamamoto from her class was. (Yamamoto was _really_ pretty if she had to be honest though. She was athletic and fit and had this really bright and glowing and youthful tan skin, her eyes was a striking blue and her hair was silky black that was always tied in a ponytail. Tsuna had a little crush on her since she was a beauty _and_ she had this strong will in her that Tsuna couldn't help but admire. Then Sasagawa Kyoko was introduced in her life and boy _oh_ boy.)

Hopefully she'll get a girlfriend too.

* * *

me, while writing this: it's time to be gay eli, unleash yr gayness and yr love for girls.

idk if im gonna continue this, if y'all want me to I guess? i'm gonna be _soooo_ off canon tho so, keep that in mind. ALSO, it's been SO LONG since ive watched or read the anime and manga so like yeah-

if I continue this, end games gonna be r27 but all27 will be prominent too lmao.


	2. soft (pt1)

me: i'm gonna write and follow my schedule today!  
brain: update yr sapphic fic  
me: no ? i _have_ a Schedule.  
brain: update your sapphic fic.  
me: well ok i guess I'll go fuck myself then.

im skippin the fite with mochida because I….. wanted to introduce gokudera and hibari right away so ? sorry folks lmao. also ? i have no idea how ? ALSO perhaps i'll make this all27 like permanently ? idk man like give me yr thoughts I have no idea what to do.

* * *

There was three things constant in Tsuna's world. One, she was a useless lesbian, two, Sasagawa Kyoko is the _prettiest_ and the _straightest_ girl ever and three, she didn't know how to fight. (Should she add that she's a pretty good cook? Perhaps, maybe in the near future.)

If she wasn't a good fighter then why was she fighting the new student? You might ask. Well, the short answer is Reborn is a _fucking_ mad man. The long answer is that she was _fucking_ tricked by a demonic beauty.

The longest and the most concise answer?

Well—

Perhaps we might have to start at the beginning.

* * *

It was a _wonderful_ day at Namimori. Tsuna didn't get beat up by Hibari (long black hair, porcelain-skin, looks like a doll but is actually a _fucking_ predator), because she promised she'd give her a hamburger steak lunch for a week. She actually managed to get to class on time and Sasagawa Kyoko, the beauty that she was, smiled at her.

The birds was chirping, and the sun was shining, _and_ holy shit was Tsuna a bit happy.

Though there was something nagging Tsuna.

Was it because she was probably being watched by her tutor (who akicked her after they got introduced, talk about lethal and beautiful), somewhere around the area? The brunette couldn't exactly figure out where _but_ she knows she's watching. She _feels_ her eyes on her and Tsuna just might blush because this was the first time a gorgeous, mature lady was paying _all_ her attention on her. ( _no_ , the internet doesn't count because most of the interactions she's had with older ladies were about her sexuality. now, she's actually the one _giving_ advice to young girls.)

Or was it because a really pretty Italian girl was glaring at her, because of _god knows_ why?

 _Probably_ because of that.

Yeah, definitely because of that.

Well, the girl was pretty, Tsuna had to give her that, _but_ she wasn't exactly her type. She was still really beautiful though, with her shoulder length silver hair (was it dyed?) that gave her face more emphasis. Stunning and sharp silver eyes that looked a bit Japanese rather than Italian (definitely a half), and she was bone thin—almost like a model. (was she eating well? oh dear, Tsuna hoped she was eating well, her body structure just looked unhealthy though.)

"Well-," Her teacher, the _cursed_ Nezu, suddenly spoke cutting Tsuna and the new girl's staring contest. "We have a new student class! Isn't that grand? Obviously the school recognized my _superior_ abilities in teaching and gave me the responsibility of this new transfer student from Italy." He said, grinning a bit too lecherously for Tsuna's liking. "Go on then, introduce yourself."

The girl just merely glared at Tsuna, not noticing anything and Tsuna just attempted to try and just make herself smaller, since having the attention of _two_ pretty ladies wasn't something that Tsuna had to go through on a daily basis _in real life_. (Online is fair game but in real life? _Oh no_ , nope—she wasn't ready for that.)

Nezu then coughed, "Well, I suppose you wouldn't talk much. This girl's name is Hayato Gokudera and she's a transferee from Italy. Treat her well." His eyes roamed around the room, "Sit right there Gokudera." He pointed at the seat by the window and Tsuna could only sigh in relief. It's a good thing she wouldn't sit next to a lethal beauty. She can't take that for a whole year!

The girl- _Gokudera_ \- finally ventured on forwards and Tsuna was grinning the whole time because the attention wasn't hers anymore and she could rest safe because the girl wouldn't probably pay her _any_ attention. Well, that is until Gokudera stopped at her desk.

Tsuna looked at her in the eyes ( _which_ was a hard thing to do because those were the sharpest eyes she's ever seen) and tried to grin again. "Um- hi, I guess?" She nervously spoke, _oh dear_. She wants this whole ordeal finished since _everyone_ was probably staring at her and she didn't really want the attention on her since _well_ she didn't exactly have the best reputation around here. (a freak just because she was slow on some subjects and she didn't exactly have crushes on guys? well, at least she isn't out!)

Greeting Gokudera turned out to be a bad idea since she _fucking_ kicked Tsuna's desk, _holy shit_ what did she ever do to the girl?

"Fucking trash." The girl glared at her as if to add insult to the injury. "Vongola doesn't need people like you."

Tsuna stared at her in disbelief. Was this all because of some fucking famigilia she didn't even know just until the other day? She doesn't even care about Vongola! _She was forced to take the position of Decimo. Holy shit_ , oh my god were tears starting to form in her eyes? (Oh my god, her menstruation must be coming up, she doesn't really get this emotional except if hers was close)

"Um- _oh_ , okay. That's- that's a lot to take." _Shit_ , her voice was cracking and that was _definitely_ tears in her eyes. She suddenly stood up from her chair, not making eye contact with anyone (she could hear them talk about her in a bad way again _fuck fuck fuck fuck-_ ) _especially_ not Gokudera. "Um- sensei, can I be excused? It's—female stuff."

She could hear Nezu scoff, and whisper something that sounded a little bit like 'fucking females.' "Just don't stay out too late."

"Yes, sir." Like she's gonna come back from this classroom after that. _Fuck no she won't_.

* * *

Tsuna steps out of the classroom and quickly went up to the rooftop. She knows this place will bring her calm and relacation, if the skylark isn't there anyways. (She's always there but Tsuna's checking just in case she's out of the rooftop because of class or patrols, but if she's there, she'll probably go and hang out in the Disciplinary Office with Tetsu and probably braid her hair or something.)

She opened the door to the rooftop, tears finally flowing from her face. She studies the surroundings and sighs in relief when Hibari isn't there. She _would_ probably have a tonfa thrown at her face if she's there. She rubs tears off her face and sighs.

Now, that whole affair would be embarrassing! At least she'll have something mildly funny to say to her online friends? (Knowing them, they'd probably mother-hen the _fuck_ out of Tsuna, especially Haru. Tsuna shivers a bit as she remembered the first time she told them she fell for a straight girl. It was like having five different kinds of moms! Warm, but a bit overbearing.)

Tsuna sits near the door, so she can get away quickly if the disciplinarian committee leader is indeed there and so she can hear if other people are near her. She's silently crying and trying to compose herself when a fucking tonfa appears out nowhere hits the wall.

It seems the skylark was actually in the god damn rooftop. (Curse Hibari for being so silent and speedy on her feet!)

The skylark was, as always, regal. She stood up straight, chest out, and gave off a holier-than-thou vibe. Her long black hair was moving with the wind but for some reason her hair did not look messy, rather it looked neat and mature. She was wearing a black seifuku with a red ribbon and the disciplinary band pinned on her right arm, rather than the standard Nammimori uniform and it complimented her pale skin quite nicely. Her grey eyes were fixated on Tsuna and she can't help but shiver in fear.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed in fear and shock as she stood up from where she was sitting. She wipes off the tears on her face, not wanting the other girl to see her crying and then closes her eys and bows to her in apology. "I didn't know you were here!"

"You have a lot of nerve-" Hibari starts and suddenly stops. " _Are you crying?_ "

Tsuna then stands up straight, both in fear and worry. "Me? Crying?" She nervously grins, as if to convey that ' _no_ she wasn't and can we please stop talking about this?' "Hibari-san, I never cry!"

"Cut it out, herbivore!" Hibari's eyes narrows as she approaches Tsuna, because apparently she doesn't understand the girl codes. "You cried when you found a kitten in the streets because you thought no one was going to take care of it."

"Y-you saw that?" Tsuna trembles in fear as another dangerous beauty approaches her. _Damn_ , what God did she (dis)please and now pretty girls were approaching her on their own? "I didn't think anyone saw that."

"I see everything." Hibari growls and promptly takes out her tonfa from the wall and then promptly shoves it back in, with much force, pinning Tsuna to the wall. "Now tell me _why_ on earth you were crying."

"Um—" Tsuna squirms as she stares into Hibari's eyes, being drowned in a sea of intensity because _god damn_ Hibari has the prettiest grey eyes Tsuna has _ever_ seen. She also smells good since they're so god damn close that Tsuna can smell Hibari's shampoo (fruity, perhaps strawberry?), and _oh my god_ Hibari's skin. It's so pale and porcelain-like, is it soft to touch? Tsuna really wants to touch her skin and ask what lotion she uses.

Hibari growls at her, obviously impatient and Tsuna bursts again into tears, sinking to the floor. (Hot damn, her menstruation must be _really_ close.)

* * *

The other girl was obviously startled by this ( _shit, oh fuck fuck fuck fuck_ , _hibari you made someone—a girl and your childhood crush– cry again)_ and looked at her left and right, thinking that maybe it wasn't her who made this girl cry? That maybe it was someone else that she didn't notice? (that was impossible but she didn't really want to accept she made a cute herbivore cry— _fuck_ , stop being so gay Hibari?)

HibarIfinally sighed as she realized that _yes_ it was her who made this girl cry and she had to admit, she was feeling kind of shitty about that. She sat near Tsuna and just patted her in the back, waiting for the other girl to be finished crying.

"Um—I'm sorry Hibari-san but, I'm just really emotional today." Tsuna rubbed her eyes off her tears. She looked up to Hibari, tears still on her eyes, and nervously smiled. "You have really lovely eyes though, did you know that?"

The other girl was dumb-strucked by how the sunlight seemed to bounce off Tsuna's hair and how sweet her voice was and how amazingly brown her eyes were as her mind repeated the compliment Tsuna gave her. Oh my god, was Tsuna ever this pretty in all the years the skylark lowkey looked out for her? (key word: lowkey. Hibari didn't want other enemies and people know she had a weak spot for this bunny-like girl.)

"Call me Kyo-chan." Hibari instinctively replied, not caring of her surroundings as if she was in a trance. ( _Oh my god, after a childhood of pining for this girl, she was_ _ **finally**_ _talking to her_ )

"Kyo-chan?" Tsuna looked at her in confusion and _oh my god_ Hibari just wanted to maybe kidnap her and hide her away from the world because no girl should look that pure and innocent in a world full of cruelties. She giggled ( _the cutest sound Hibari has ever heard_ ), her face colored with red. "Alright-y!" She stood up, leaving Hibari the only one sitting on the rooftop floor. "I'll—I'll go wash my face or something Hiba- _Kyo-chan_. I'll be right back!"

Hibari could only stare at the girl leaving for the comfort room. Was Hibari in heaven? Perhaps, maybe. There was one thing that she could be certain of.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was a girl that could probably _destroy_ empires with her cuteness. She's certainly destroyed Hibari's heart and made the girl fall for her.

(Ah—would Tsuna be a nice cuddle partner? She looks so soft, so she must be. Tsuna would probably be the perfect wife since she could cook and she was gentle and kind and soft and Hibari might've had a traditional Japanese wedding planned out ever since she first met Tsuna when they were young.)

* * *

I'm gay for fem! hibari. I'M SORRY but im marrying her. tbh I'd let her step on me.

also yes hibari is gay. (gay for me) gay for tsuna. also, THEREs part 2 bc tsuna havent fought gokudera yet. i just wanted to post this to Establish that tsuna is gay for everyone and hibari is gay for tsuna since childhood


	3. soft (pt2)

me: wait wasn't there supposed to be a fight scene with gokudera in the last chapter  
brain: fuck

no worries m8 ? i actually also wanted to write hibari being GAY as fuck so here y'all. ALSO gokudera fight in this chapter.

* * *

Now that was _clearly_ a really weird situation with Hibari so Tsuna absconded the fuck out of there. (It was nice though, to know that she can use this really intimate and friendly name. All girls do it, all girls can tell their friends to use a cute and intimate nickname so Tsuna shouldn't read _really_ deep because it would probably end up with a very frustrated Tsuna and a lot of amused online lesbians.)

(She'll probably get kicked or get a tonfa to the face for leaving Hibari there, but Tsuna's feelings were getting _dangerously_ close to infatuation territory so, she'd rather not get another crush on another straight girl. Is Hibari straight? Huh, Tsuna should probably ask someone, maybe Tetsu?)

"Kyo-chan, huh?" Tsuna repeated as she washed her hands. She bit her lips as her heart fluttered on how _intimate_ that sounds. She shook her head and slapped her cheeks. "No, no! Tsuna, one crush is enough! You don't need two!"

She sighed and looked at her reflection once more. Her brown hair was still messy as ever and probably got even messier because of all the running she did. She giggled as she checked herself out on the mirror. (At least she looked a bit cute with her messy hair.)

Her eyes widened and she gave a little squeak as she realized that she was gone for an hour. _Holy shit_ , Nezu will be really fucking mad at her and maybe mark her as absent without reason or maybe even mark her for detention! Ah-! She had plans after school! She doesn't want to get detention! (She was going to shop for new clothes for her platonic date with Haru!)

She quickly ran out of the comfort room to go back to her classroom. Perhaps she can sneak back without anyone noticing?

(As she ran out of the comfort room, she forgot about eyes watching her. Eyes that belonged to her tutor that was watching her with eyes that belonged to a predator rather a giver of knowledge.)

* * *

"If I kill this girl then I'll be a candidate for Vongola Decmo, right Reborn?"

"Sure."

If you ask Tsuna what she'd do after class that day, she'd probably say she'll go shopping then go home or she'll stay for detention then go home. She'll probably think that you're a mad man if you suggest anything other than that, _especially_ if you suggest that she'll fight the new transfer student. ( _Why would she even fight the new transfer student? It seems rather dumb? Tsuna's not even a good fighter so…?_ )

Tsuna practically screamed for her life as she ran around, dodging _fucking_ _ **dynamites**_ that Gokudera was throwing at her. ( _Oh my god_ , in all honesty? Tsuna was actually a _bit_ ready to accept being part of the Mafia world since it sounded _so_ romantic and honestly the mafia world might have a lot of pretty foreign girls? That was Tsuna's other weakness to be honest. Though, if being part of the Mafia word means a lethal beauty will throw bombs at her every day then consider her out!) (… On a second thought— _wait no, this was no time for second thoughts,_ _ **there's literally a bomb in front of you Tsuna!**_ )

The brunette dodged to the left, narrowly missing the dynamite thrown at her. She sighed in relief as the dynamite exploded near her but not _at_ her, but this relief was cut off as Gokudera threw a few more dynamites at her.

"Alright! You know what, this is _unfair_ —" Tsuna screeched as she was dodging all the god damn dynamites again, "I didn't even _want_ to become the Decimo, like I just wanted to live my life and have a nice wife- I mean nice life maybe?!"

Then, all of a sudden the dynamites stopped coming.

"Did you just say… Nice wife?" Gokudera stared at her in disbelief and Tsuna winced as she realized that the cover-up she tried to do failed. (Even Reborn was staring at her with an amused expression, but knowing Reborn she probably already knew that Tsuna wasn't exactly the straightest person living.)

"Um, I said nice life not nice wife?" Tsuna nervously grinned, trying to minimize the problem. She did not just out herself to the new student by accident. "You really _really_ should probably—you know, get your ears checked."

"No, no! I heard nice wife!" Gokudera insisted, looking determined as hell. _Why was she even determined to out Tsuna?_ "Reborn, what did you hear?"

"I don't know Tsuna, it seemed like you said nice wife to me." Her tutor simply smiled at her a bit too sweetly and Tsuna shivered knowing she got some kind of joy from seeing Tsuna squirming.

"Anyways! This isn't the conversation we should be having!" Gokudera interrupted them, her face in a strange blush, "We're supposed to be talking about your doom!"

"Why does this keep happening to me?!" Tsuna shouted in fear and terror as she continued to dodge bombs. She was getting weirdly used to dodging them too, which should be really _really_ wrong but well shit happens.

"Tch. Double Bomb!" Gokudera suddenly exclaimed and Tsuna paled as she remembered one of the shows she used to watch as a kid. The silver-haired girl suddenly took out twice as many bombs from herself and threw it at Tsuna.

"I was just getting used to dodging the bombs! _This is unfair!_ " Tsuna shouted, as she attempted to dodge all the dynamites. " _Where do you even keep all these bombs?!"_

"Trade secret." Gokudera smirked and took out _thrice_ as many as bombs. "Triple Bomb!"

" _You know this weirdly starting to sound like a children's show!_ " Tsuna shouted as she ran _very_ far away from Gokudera. She didn't want to be blasted to bits! At least not yet, she wants to feel the taste of having a girlfriend before she dies!

She sighed in relief as she finally finds a spot where no dynamites can reach her and she looks at Gokudera's place— _were those dynamites by her feet_?

Shit, shit, shit, shit! The other girl didn't even notice since they were too busy and even if Gokudera noticed or if Tsuna yelled at her to watch out, it would be too late. She looked between her safe place and Gokudera, weighing if saving her is worth Tsuna probably getting blown to bits.

Tsuna bit her lip and then shouted, "I have a death wish!" and promptly ran to Gokudera and pushed her out of the way. She tried to get on top of her with an angle that shields her with Tsuna's body so if they weren't still out of the blast radius of the dynamite, Gokudera would still be safe.

Tsuna closed her eyes and grasped Gokudera's uniform tightly, as if in prayer (well really in prayer since she was praying to not die via bomb), waiting for the dynamite to go off and hurt Tsuna in any way.

But, nothing happened.

Tsuna waited a second, then another second, then five seconds, then ten seconds before she finally cracked an eye open.

"W-what on earth?" Gokudera stuttered, face red as a tomato, as Tsuna's eyes looked at her.

"Wait, what?" Tsuna was also confused like Gokudera. "I didn't blow up?" The brunette then realized how embarrassing it must be for Gokudera to suddenly have a slightly chubby girl on top of her so she quickly got away from Gokudera and sat at a _respectable_ distance away from her. "Sorry about that!" She sheepishly grinned at her, "Though, I have to wonder who saved us?"

She heard a sigh and promptly turned to the sound. Behold, Hibari Kyoya was standing in front of them with her back facing them. Her long black hair was still swaying with the wind, as well as her seifuku, and Tsuna had to admit she looked pretty cool.

"Hi- _Kyo-chan_?" Tsuna confusedly asked as she cocked her head to the side. Did Hibari save them? That was—Tsuna slightly turned red at the thought.

Hibari then suddenly turned and glared at both Tsuna and Gokudera. She quickly approached them, tonfa in hand and slammed it to the tree nearby causing the tonfa to kinda stick out of it.

" _Herbivores_ ," Hibari started, and Tsuna shivered in fear. "Dynamites _and_ any other kinds of explosive will not be tolerated in my school. Apologize before I **bite you to death**."

"Like hell we will!" Gokudera shouted back at her, " _Tenth_ -" (um? who was the tenth? was it Tsuna?)  
"-and I won't apologize and we will never-"

"Hie!" Tsuna couldn't help but cut Gokudera off, she didn't really want to get beaten. She quickly stood up and bowed to the prefect (reminding Tsuna of what had happened a while ago on the rooftop.) "I'm sorry Kyo-chan!" She looked up from her bowing position and saw Hibari's eyes soften a little, and Tsuna sighed in relief internally. Tsuna then looked at Gokudera and signaled her with her eyes to do the same.

After a few seconds of staring at a disgruntled Gokudera, the silver-haired girl finally also stood up and bowed to the prefect. "I apologize." She uttered softly, her pride obviously hurting.

Tsuna stood up straight again and nervously smiled at Hibari. Hibari merely narrowed her eyes at her, as if in distaste, and turned her backs on them and walked away from them, perhaps to continue her patrol*.

"You're free to go." Hibari said, waving at them. She looked back at them, not stopping her walk, "I'll look forward to the hamburger steak lunch tomorrow Tsu-chan."

Tsuna blushed at the nickname. _When did Hibari started calling her by that name?_ It wasn't as if she didn't like it but—it was _intimate_ and _cute_. Things Tsuna did not associate with the Demon Prefect of Namimori.

"Huh." She felt Reborn's hand ruffle her hair, "It seemed like you did not gain one famiglia member, but two."

Tsuna could only stare at her in shock but then shrugs and gathers her things and promptly goes home. She probably couldn't shop for new cute clothes today.

She'll probably take a long nice and hot bath when she gets home.

(That is, if Gokudera didn't stop following her.)

* * *

SCREECHES I'm finally done with this. night y'all.

I'm actually not happy with this chapter but eh.

also i might make a filler chapter abt kyoya's Dream Wedding with tsuna because i ... a Gay.


End file.
